The Malicious Stranger
by BlurryIllusions
Summary: Axel was just on his way to meet his friends, hoping to drink the night away, the sun just setting when it happened. A stranger waving his hands, looking urgent, as he tried to grab the attention of any car passing by. Staring intensely into his green eyes, the stranger had told Axel that his name was Sora but that just wasn't the truth, now was it? AU (Slight M/M)


**Warnings: Violence and Character Death**

**The Malicious Stranger**

* * *

Axel shuffled through everyday of his life in a daze, working his ass off to make a living for himself. Axel was a busy man, with his ruby, flaming thick hair, vibrant green eyes and nice, strong figure. He wasn't a well-kept man nor was he wealthy but he definitely knew how to keep up a good lifestyle, drinking out with his friends every Friday night or picking up ladies to have a nice, rough night. Axel did have a girlfriend named Larxene, but unfortunately, he caught her cheating on him with Marluxia, a colleague from a previous job. Needless to say, he immediately kicked her out of his apartment the next day, throwing her useless junk out of the door, not caring about any value her objects held as the items crashed to the floor, shattering.

After that experience, Axel felt as if nothing was worth living for, that all people were meant to stab you in the back today. But did his life really mattered? It probably didn't, seeing as how people went on with their lives, not giving a shit whether some person out there was suffering. That was his sad, cruel, depressing story four years ago, because now Axel has moved on with a more better life, the past staying only in the past.

Nowadays, Axel didn't have time to think about relationships, only grabbing women at bars during a night out and getting shit-faced with a bunch of his close friends. All his existence amounted to was staying alive, finding a place to live, finding food to eat, water to drink, and friends to socialize with. It was going so well but Axel was never the lucky one. He never had the popularity, nor the money, or the talent to do anything life-changing in his life. Worthless, now wasn't it? He never experienced anything thrilling in life, never had the friends he wanted in life, nor did he ever found the lover to make his heart start pumping like crazy in life. He was intelligent but that didn't change much of his pathetic life.

If that whole sob story sounded bad, it'll only get worse from this point. Though, Axel should have expected it since his life was never the most blessed, now was it?

* * *

Axel woke up with a yawn, still feeling lethargic from his sleep. He immediately straightened up, going through his morning routine automatically. After finishing, he went to grab his uniform from the messy pile of clothes stacked near his bed. Axel picked up his uniform from the pile, sniffing it, smelling around for any bad odor. Deeming there was none, he quickly changed into his uniform, walking outside his room to grab breakfast.

Preparing his breakfast, he looked around his apartment, displeased with the messiness and ugliness. Soon, he finished his meal, grabbing his keys before leaving the apartment in it's lonely state.

* * *

Work quickly passed by for Axel, his mind in a trance as he served customers with a monotonic voice. Having a job in a restaurant allowed Axel to make a living, even if it wasn't the dream job he had always wanted. A job like this had used to infuriated Axel as he was left to deal with the moronic customers but he soon got used to it, feeling drained by the end of the day. Exhausted, he joyfully realized today was a Friday, the day where he can chat with his friends and get drunk till he passed out.

Axel soon left the restaurant, ready to drive straight to the bar where he usually greet his companions.

* * *

Axel frowned, viewing the road in front of him, the path stretching in a never-ending line. This route was not a popular, used one, since cars usually preferred to use the more recent one, although Axel preferred using the ominous, abandoned road for a faster way to travel to places. Rain plopped heavily against the windshield, as the sky started to turn to a dark shade of grey. Axel tapped the wheel, feeling anxious, as he turned on the radio, hearing soft music pump through the speakers. He felt lonesome, all alone on the dark road, trees with only a few leaves to the side of the cracked path. Feeling stressed, Axel tried to hum along to a song, trying to stop any complicated thoughts from popping up.

The song ended, a new one soon replacing it, as thunder rumbled in the background. Drops of rain started to crash onto his windshield more roughly as Axel zoomed through the road, speeding up a little, seeing no cars around. Axel noticed he was getting closer to the main road, about 30 minutes away, as he started to sing along to the song playing on the radio.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here._

Axel crooned, aware that he was horribly out of tune. He swayed his head to the side, moving along to the music, the song flowing pleasantly through his ears. Driving down the road at 45 miles per hour, Axel squinted, seeing a blurry outline of a person, jumping up and down while waving their arms around frantically. Axel frowned, now humming the lyrics.

_You're so fuckin' special.. I wish I was special..._

Axel tightened his hands against the wheel, wondering why a person was standing in the middle of a creepy road while it's storming outside. A prick of interest stabbed him, as his car reached closer to the figure. He was now able to make out details, it was clear that the figure was a male as Axel viewed the broad shoulders and lean frame of the male. Axel soon made up his mind, allowing his car to slid to a stop next to the figure who was wearing a black hoodie that hid his features. He placed his car to park mode as he took a quick glance out the window.

Axel placed his hand on a button, rolling down the right window, feeling apprehensive as he remembered the rule his mother had laid out when he was younger: 'Never Talk To Strangers!' A tremor ran through Axel as he leaned over, trying to speak to the person standing outside his car.

"Is there a reason why you're standing out here in this horrible storm, trying to hike a ride?" Axel yelled over the thunder and rain as he moved to shut off the radio that was playing softly in the background.

"Yeah, I live pretty close from here, near these woods but my car broke down and my phone lost connection. I need a ride somewhere close to here, I promised to meet my friends tonight, so I need a ride." A smooth voice softly said, shuffling around, a bit anxious. Axel observed the person close, noticing how young the person looked or his short stature. Axel allowed the moment of silence as he gave it one last thought. He slowly relaxed a bit, assuming the place the figure was talking about probably wasn't far.

Axel moved his hand to the lock on the door, unlocking the door, before wondering if the stranger was going to delay his trip to the bar. Just in case, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to text his friend that he may be late to the bar tonight. After he sent the message, he looked over to the stranger he had in his passenger seat. Axel stared at the stranger, noticing he had pulled his hoodie back. Surprised, Axel studied his features, studying the intense, cool blue eyes, and messy brown hair and pale features.

"Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it," the brunet smiled, facing Axel, eyes gleaming with gratitude.

"No problem, I'm probably going the same direction anyways." Axel mumbled, entranced by the stranger. He stared at the kid who was obviously younger than him. Staring intensely, Axel took note of the blond roots beneath the stranger's silky brown hair and the shaking of his hands.

"So.. What's your name?" Axel questioned, a slight smile on his face as he tried to socialize with the brunet. "I'm Axel by the way."

The kid took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes tiredly before answering,"It's R-.. Sora, it's Sora," Sora answered, crossing his arms before leaning back as he scratched his hair, looking stiff. Axel frowned, noticing the odd answer before shrugging it off.

"So, how old are you? You look young, I'm guessing seventeen or eighteen," Axel guessed, smile growing into a grin, looking into Sora's crystal blue eyes. Sora beamed, eyes twinkling as he gave off a teasing smile, slowly easing up.

"Gosh, that's pretty young.. I can assure you I'm way older than that," Sora replied, looking amused. "I'm twenty-two, how about you? I'm probably guessing you're not too far from my age, right?" Sora asked, gazing deeply into Axel's eyes, icy blue eyes firm as he tilted his head to the side with a curious look.

"I'm twenty-eight, which in my opinion, is a pretty big gap," Axel murmured, charmed by the brunet's presence and the way he looked into his eyes with interest. Sora chuckled, a suave, nice sound erupting from his throat as his smile grew even larger, his perfect, white teeth gleaming. Axel held his breath, heart thumping as he held Sora's alluring stare.

"A six year gap isn't quite that large... I mean we both are adults," Sora said, emphasizing the last word. Axel gulped, going over the words the brunet just spewed out. It felt like Sora was suggesting an idea, and not any innocent idea, but the one filled full of dirty acts. Axel inwardly slapped himself, feeling quite stupid for allowing the thought to cross his mind.

"Oh, yeah.." Axel muttered, changing the subject, "So, where are you heading?"

Sora hummed in thought, before answering, "I need to be at Twilight Town, it's a bit far though." Axel stopped, frowning as he calculated the amount of time it would take to get there. Twilight Town was at least half an hour from the bar he was heading, and plus, it'll take at least ten more minutes to reach the bar from where he was now at. Axel's grim look slowly morphed as he caught sight of Sora fidgeting, slightly nervous, also hopeful. Green eyes soften at the sight as his frown smoothed out into a gentle smile.

"No problem, I've got all the time in the world," Axel grinned, smile growing bigger as Sora's scared look transformed into a bright, alluring smile. His face glowing with a joyful look as he realized Axel was willing to take him to Twilight Town.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Sora breathed, shuffling around with delight. His ecstatic persona dropped, as a suggestive smirk soon replaced his elated smile. "But if you have an idea, feel free to inform me," Sora whispered, purring, as he slid his hand across Axel's leg, rubbing it slowly.

Axel blinked, wide-eyed, as the brunet winked at him before sliding back into his chair, placing on his seatbelt. Axel flushed, feeling hot, wondering if he had accidently picked up a prostitute. He must've been lost in his thoughts, because Sora soon placed a hand on his shoulder, asking if they were going to be leaving any time soon. Axel nodded furiously as he started the car, driving down the road.

The sky had turned dark from the time he had talked to Sora, while the harsh rain died down to drizzle. Axel turned on the car's headlights, watching the beam of light break through the never-ending darkness. The two had fallen into a comfortable silence, with Sora breathing softly to the side, staring out the window. After five minutes of not talking, Sora had grown jittery, moving around before turning to Axel.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Sora whispered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Axel eyed Sora, before giving a slight nod. Sora placed his finger on the button, before the radio started playing softly. The brunet seemed content with the song as he relaxed against the chair, fluttering his eyes close. Axel continued to move down the road, green orbs occasionally flickering towards Sora, lulled asleep from the peaceful, hushed music.

The calm atmosphere allowed Axel to indulge in his thoughts. Axel was still inquisitive about the stranger he had brought in. Despite the innocent, joyful look the brunet kid presented, there was something peculiar in Sora's actions. Sora was secretive, and Axel knew there has to be something he was hiding. Everytime he looked into those rapturous, azure blue eyes, Axel noticed a different emotion lurking behind those false, upbeat orbs. Sora didn't seem to be the naïve, cheerful boy he was acting to be. Sora was mysterious, Sora was enigmatic, Sora was unnatural but he held his interest. Axel was very, very curious as to why he allowed the mystifying stranger into his car.

There was also that moment where Sora was implying something suggestive for allowing him into the car Axel was astonished, reddening at the approach. Axel was shocked that the chirpy boy, the one he only knew for ten minutes, would propose that idea. Though, to Axel's own surprise, he had wanted it. Looking at the radiant face of the brunet, Axel realized how attractive and captivating the brunet was. As soon as the words fell out of Sora's mouth, he had wanted to reach over and grab his face and kiss him hard, despite not knowing the kid. But Axel never had such feelings, nevertheless towards a guy. He would usually grab a women for a one-night stand but it wasn't like he had to feel anything towards them.

Sora woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The sound of Sora had abruptly stopped Axel's pondering as he flickered his gaze toward Sora.

"So, how far are we from Twilight Town?" Sora muttered, not sounding as friendly as he did before. Axel scrunched his face in thought, tapping the car wheel as he estimated.

"About twenty minutes, no need to worry, you'll be there in no time," Axel murmured in reply, head tilting towards the brunet as he smiled. Sora stared back, allowing a slight smile to appear.

"Okay," And with that, everything fell silent. Eagerness slowly started to appear throughout Sora, eyes brightening up, restless as he tapped his foot in a fast rhythm. Axel pursed his lips, interested as the brunet trembled with excitement. Not satisfied of the stillness, Axel decided to voice his thoughts, desiring answers.

"So, Sora?" Sora flicked his eyes towards Axel, curious, "Mind if I ask a question?" Sora paused, before nodding. Axel beamed, teeth sparkling as he started to wrack through his head for a question.

"You out of college yet?" Axel asked, deciding to go easy.

"Yeah, I am. I just finished a couple months back but sadly, finding jobs aren't easy," Sora frowned. Axel nodded in agreement, understanding how difficult finding a job is.

"I sorta noticed your blond roots peeking through your brown hair. A natural blond?" The brunet stilled, blinking rapidly before running a hand through his brown locks, a bit uncertainly. Axel took note of the reaction, wondering if Sora felt insecure about his hair. "I think it's cool you dyed your hair but to be honest, blonds are so much hotter." Axel said, trying to imagine Sora in blond hair.

Sora laughed, his voice charming Axel as he replied, "Yeah, I was blond but I decided I needed a change, although, I agree being blond is the better option."Axel decided he liked Sora, he liked his voice, his looks, and the way he stared at Axel. Axel wanted to learn more of Sora, quite desperate to hear more words spill from the adorable, perfect brunet's throat. The redhead decided to ask one last question, nothing too personal in his opinion, but the last question seemed to strike a chord within Sora.

"So, do you have any siblings? I have one and she's a complete brat," Axel said, scowling as he remembered his sister's annoying habits. Axel removed his eyes from the road to meet Sora's eyes but the sight he was bombarded was not one he expected. Sora paled, hands starting to tremble as he went bug-eyed, tensing into a very uncomfortable position.

"What's wrong?" Axel frowned, "Do you have a problem with your sibling...? I mean you don't have to tell me anything, feel free to keep it to yourself." Sora shook his head quickly, his mouth opening and closing rapidly as he tried to answer.

"N-n-no, there's no problem," Sora stuttered, "I just haven't thought of him for quite some time." Axel was surprised that Sora had even replied at all. The flaming redhead was about to respond when Sora interrupted with more words.

"His name.. It was S- Roxas... His name's Roxas and he's the best brother I can ever ask for." Sora whispered, leaning his head against the window, clenching his eyes shut, harshly. Axel furrowed his eyebrows, a bit suspicious at the response but decided to ignore the nagging feeling that was piercing his heart. In the back of his head, Axel can't help but wonder why the name "Roxas" sounded so familiar.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he look like? How did he acted towards you if you don't mind me asking?" Axel questioned, wanting to know more.

Sora hesitated, his face looking more drained than before. "He's my twin brother, he's blond too, just saying," Sora grinned weakly, "I-I.. We weren't really friendly with each other.. I-I.. He was always finding ways not to spend time with me.. So yeah, nothing tragic." Sora laughed, sounding sad as his eyes dimmed.

Axel frowned, "Why not? I haven't known you for that long but I already know I like you, a whole ton too. So screw this Roxas, you can have me," Axel angrily muttered, hoping to cheer up Sora. Sora smiled, looking more pained than before.

"Thanks.. That's nice to know.. That means a lot to me, so thanks a whole bunch, Axel," Sora mumbled, not sounding really sincere. After that, the atmosphere grew awkward. Everytime Axel darted his eyes towards the brunet, Sora would look away, looking quite stiff and full of negative emotions. Sora didn't shred a single positive feeling as they drove through the road in the quiet, uncomfortable environment.

With the music playing in the background, Axel was able to ignore Sora, focusing only on driving and the soft murmurs of the radio. It wasn't like Axel wanted to forget about the brunet that's sitting right next to him. If anything, Axel wanted to talk, he didn't like the stuffy, weird mood Sora was displaying. Axel didn't want that, he wanted to learn more about the stranger he allowed in his car. His heart was cramped with so many emotions, just from being next to Sora. He was interested, thrilled, enchanted, edgy, confused, a bit fearful and most of all, his body and heart was urging for Sora to stay right next to him. But Axel did know that this captivating brunet is a _stranger_. Even if Axel liked the kid, he still wasn't going to trust him with anything and really, Axel had a hunch that Sora isn't the guy he seemed to be.

After ten minutes, the pair had finally reached Sora's destination. The rain had disappeared and the sky was dark, as Axel parked his car to the side of a road. The two had stared at each other, not really sure how to say goodbye. Axel observed that Sora had eased up from the stress he had been feeling as he placed on a tender smile, looking thankful. Axel frowned, not wanting the brunet to leave so soon.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye.." Axel started, looking dejected as he stared into Sora's delightful eyes. Sora laughed, before moving forward to grab Axel's hands.

"It doesn't have to be," Sora mused. Axel scrunched his face in confusion, giving Sora a questionable gaze. "You can follow me, I'm going to go eat at this restaurant before walking to the place where I promised to meet my friends." The brunet perfection grinned, as Axel watched those pearly, white teeth gleam brightly in the dark. "Unless, you're busy tonight.. But if you're willing to stay, I'll make sure I'm good company."

"N-no, I'm not busy at all, I think I can spare some time for you," Axel croaked, a nervous smile resting upon his face, swallowing a lump lodged in his throat.

"Great! Let's go!" Sora chirped, removing his hands off of Axel, before opening the car's door and slamming it shut. Axel stiffly walked out of his car, following Sora as he led him down the dark, empty streets. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the place, an Italian restaurant.

"Pablo's Italian Restaurant," Axel blinked, not to sure what to think of the name. Sora jumped and raced to the door in excitement, while Axel slowly trudged along.

"Don't worry, despite the awful exterior work and name, the food is the best." The jubilant grin Sora displayed soon dissolved into a hot, teasing smirk as he opened the door with a slight bow towards Axel. "My Lord, feel free to go first."

"Really? Really now?" Axel chuckled, going through the door Sora held, before opening the second door. "Ladies first."

Sora scowled, slapping Axel playfully across the back before entering. "Well thank you, my fine gentleman.."

The two had found their seats near the windows, the moon shining brightly and beautifully, only adding to Sora's gorgeous, light features. The restaurant was painted a lovely green and Axel had a full view of a television screen, right behind Sora's head. Though, his eyes would probably be focused onto calm, cerulean blue eyes all night long. The restaurant was not crowded, but it wasn't empty too. The two had been talking intensely, until the pair was stopped by a waiter. The waiter politely asked what drinks and the pair both responded with water.

"So..." Axel drawled, as Sora tilted his head with interest, "Are you expecting me to pay? I'm really not sure if you have money with you, do you?"

"Of course I'm going to pay, I invited you here, didn't I? Plus, I would definitely need money to go where I'm going later tonight." Sora replied slowly, staring at Axel as if he was already suppose to know. "Hmm, so Axel, what's your job? You didn't seem so thrilled when you asked the question about paying?"

"Oh," Axel responded, as Sora raised an eyebrow. "I'm a waiter for a restaurant called Destiny Islands, it's not that pleasant. I don't really get paid enough for the crap I have to deal with. The customers there are such asses, and they never leave tip too. Ughh."

"Well," Sora murmured, captivating eyes locking onto Axel's green ones, "I'll be sure to visit and when I do, you better be my server. Then, I'll leave you the biggest tip you'll ever get and maybe after that, we can meet up to do.. more enticing things.."

Sora grinned widely as Axel grew red, spluttering, "Y-yeah, that sounds kinda nice actually.. If I ever get to meet you again.." Axel was definitely hooked onto the brunet. He never felt so fascinated by anyone before, not even Larxene, his skanky ex. The things Sora was promising had Axel blushing hard, wondering if he had imagined the words.

"Definitely.." The brown-haired cutie murmured, before rising up from his seat. "I'm going to go take a quick restroom break, okay? I'll see ya later, babe." Sora gave a wink, making Axel even more flustered, as he proceeded to stroll down to the men's bathroom.

Axel gave a relieved sigh, before the color slowly returned to his cheeks. He bit his lip, impatient as he waited for Sora to come out and start talking to him again. Lost in his lovely imagination involving a cute brunet, he leaned back to his chair, watching the T.V, absent-mindedly. The channel was unfortunately on a news program, nothing Axel really cared about.

The news reporter was yapping on about car accidents, before they moved on to a different subject. A chilling subject that had Axel on the edge of his seat, growing pale. The news reporter was droning on about a murder that had recently happened about a few days ago, and with that a picture showed up. The picture contained two similar-looking pair of brothers, one smiling brunet that_ looked_ like Sora but unfortunately, the hair style was a bit different. It was more spiky and longer and his enthusiastic face looked a whole lot more genuine than the Sora he's currently eating dinner with.

The brother standing beside the Sora look-alike, looked more like the Sora he knew. The hair style was completely the same, despite the fact it was now dyed brown and the expression on his face, oh god, the expression was not happy. His face was drawn in a scowl, his alluring blue eyes looking icy cold, He looked bitter, so, so bitter standing next to the brunet. The brunet had his arm around the blond, grinning, while the cold brother stood there stiffly, glaring daggers into the camera.

_"-has been found in his home, corpse mutilated. Roxas was the one seen last with Sora, before Sora was found dead by a neighbor the next afternoon. There are reasons to believe as to why Roxas might be the suspected killer. There are plenty of reports and files on Roxas and his troubled past. His past seems to be filled with violence, drugs, and a trip to the-"_

Axel stared at the screen, not blinking, as his eyes grew wide with horror. Finally understanding why the name Roxas sounded so familiar, Axel stood up, determined to leave the restaurant before Sora, no, _Roxas_ could return. Shaken, he left, not looking back as he tried to remember what direction his car was in. Taking a guess, Axel took long, fast strides as he walked down the street, pulling out his phone to brighten up the dark, malicious streets.

With trembling hands, he unlocked his phone, getting ready to dial the cops before a hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into the dark alley right beside him. Intense, arctic blue eyes pierced into him, blocking the exit, expression tight before softening, a warm, puzzled look appearing.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly? That's sorta rude," Roxas mumbled, pouting, as he looked at Axel for an explanation. Axel gulped, feeling beads of sweat run down his face.

"Umm.. My friend called, he said it was an emergency. I sorta need to leave now, it was great knowing you, though," Axel quickly replied, shoving Roxas's hand off him as he tried to walk pass Roxas. Roxas's soft, light-hearted features morphed.. His expression turned dark and chilling as he stared icily at Axel. At the cold glower, Axel turned as stiff as a board, trembling slightly with fear.

"Liar.." Roxas whispered, scowling. Axel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, trying to think a way out of this but before he can open his mouth with an excuse, Roxas interrupted. "You figured it out, didn't you? I know you know what I did to my brother, It was on the damn news when I walked out of the bathroom." Axel was staring down at his shoes, twiddling his hands like a third grader, before a hand firmly grabbed his chin, making him avert his eyes towards the pale, chilling face. "Look at me, Axel."

"I-I am, I swear I don't know anything and I seriously need to leave, it's an emergency." Axel firmly said, hoping it was believable.

"Oh really," Roxas gleamed, placing on a false, happy façade, "My mistake then, I must've been speaking nonsense then. I guess I should let you leave then, sorry about that." Axel swallowed, wide-eyed as Roxas smiled at him, looking dangerous and so damn innocent.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks for understanding, R-Sora," Axel stammered, heart beating a mile, as he stared at the brunet. Roxas grinned, before pulling Axel into a hug, arms wrapping around his waist. "I-I guess this is a g-goodbye."

"You know, it doesn't have to be. This doesn't have to be a goodbye, you can stay here," Roxas purred, fingernails digging deeply into Axel's waist. Axel winced, before moving away.

"I really need to go, it was nice meeting you, Roxas," Axel mumbled, wishing to be away from Twilight Town. Wishing to be with his friends getting drunk, wishing to be with some hot slut, fucking her.

"You do know my name is Sora, right? I don't remember ever saying my name is Roxas." Axel paled, giving a terrified gasp as he realized his mistake. Roxas only laughed, amused with Axel's reaction. "It's fine, I was pretty sure you already knew when I walked out, only to find an empty seat. You know, I didn't pay... The thing I did do was race out of the restaurant in a panic, looking for you."

"Why?" Axel whispered, his self-conscious screaming at him to escape, to push the brunet against the wall and run for his life.

"Why? Are you asking me why I murdered my brother?" Roxas angrily asked, looking vivid, as he bared his teeth ferociously. "I don't know, it just sorta happened. I didn't mean for it to though." Roxas shrugged, soft scowl planted on his face, not looking bothered. "I hated everyone.. I hated mom, I hated dad and most of all, I loathed Sora. Everyone hated me so I hated them. I really tried, you know, I tried acting like a good child but they still stared at me with their accusing sneers." Roxas's scowl soon dissolved into a sympathetic smile. "Sora loved me, he really did. He wanted to be the greatest, big brother in the whole world but he got the message that I didn't really care about him after I stabbed him." Axel gaped, trying to understand the crazy shit spewing from Roxas's mouth.

"Ro-"

"Axel," Roxas interrupted, "When I said I hated everyone, I meant it.. But despite not liking a lot of people, I think I really like you, honest." Roxas stared deeply into Axel's eyes, looking sincere.

"Y-yeah, I sorta like you too, kiddo. I really enjoyed my time with you, but my friend really needs my help so goodbye, hope to see you again." Walking around Roxas, Axel silently cheered as he stepped at least five feet out of the dark alley, before a harsh hand gripped his flaming, red hair. Axel gasped as his hair was tugged right back into the alley, his body getting slammed against the wall.

Surprised, Axel looked up just in time for Roxas to lean forward and press his soft, pink lips against Axel's. Axel froze as he felt Roxas lunge forward, pulling his hair closer as he moaned into his mouth. Axel grunted, feeling smooth, nice lips crushing against his own, his body beginning to react as Roxas kissed him passionately. Axel cursed silently, feeling a certain body part starting to heat up because fuck, Roxas is such a good kisser and he was incredibly hot, too.

Axel tried to shove Roxas off, but Roxas only slammed his lips against Axel's in a harsher manner. Roxas smacked his lips against Axel's, biting hard onto Axel's bottom lip. Axel scrunched his face in disgust, tasting his own blood but Roxas only groaned, moving his hips over Axel's repeatedly in a slow, nice rhythm. Just when Axel was about to protest, he felt a cold, blunt object pierce into his stomach.

Roxas moved away from Axel, giving off a smug look. Horrified, Axel looked down to see blood oozing out of a deep wound, flickering his eyes up to see a sharp, thin knife in the brunet's hand, covered in his blood. Feeling betrayed, he glared at Roxas, eyes full of hurt, despite knowing this was bound to happen. The smirk on Roxas's face dimmed as he glanced away.

"I-I thought you l-liked me, I guess I was w-wrong," Axel panted, struggling to get the words out, feeling nauseated as he pressed his trembling hands against his wound desperately, blood spilling out.

"I do," Roxas murmured, still smiling that horrible smile, "I do like you, but really, you would've probably called the cops as soon as you were out of my sight." Hysterically, Axel shook his head, trying to form words.

"Please, I won't.." Axel pleaded, falling to the ground when the pain doubled, expression in pure agony. Roxas looked at Axel, cold, azure eyes staring at Axel before turning away with a glimmer of regret. Axel clenched his fists, seeing guilt, as he tried to persuade Roxas.

"You don't have to do this. I know you don't want to leave me here," Axel groaned, his sight get duller, "Just find a damn phone, call the ambulance, and get the fuck out of here. I never saw you."

Roxas hesitated, "I'm not speaking to anyone on the phone, and plus, how are you going to explain this mess?"

"Fuck it, I'll speak.. Just help me get to a phone.. If anyone questions, I'll tell them a damn thief robbed me, you can take my wallet and fucking run." Axel quickly shouted, grabbing Roxas's hands with urgency.

"I can't do that, they're going to go around and ask questions and surely, the people in the restaurant saw you and me, together, they're gonna ask about that," Roxas whispered, getting up from his crouched position to wipe the dust off.

Turning back, Roxas uttered a "goodbye" before taking a step forward. Axel grabbed the bottom of Roxas's jeans, gritting his teeth as he looked into Roxas's eyes, begging. Though, that didn't seem to do much, as Roxas planted his boots onto Axel's face, kicking him, as he proceeded to walk away. In an act of desperation, Axel lifted himself up, before tackling Roxas into the hard concrete. Determined, Axel punched Roxas in the face, hearing a gasp of pain.

Roxas growled, a dangerous, feral look appearing as he kneed Axel in the stomach. Axel grabbed his stomach, nauseated, as he panted for breath, sliding off Roxas with an anguished moan. A bitter smile popped up on Roxas's face as he got on top of Axel, bringing his mouth towards his face.

"Sorry, that's not going to do much," Roxas whispered coolly into his ear. With a roar, Axel kicked the chest above him, before an object fell out of the black hoodie. Axel diverted his eyes towards the clattered object, tensing when he saw it was the knife the brunet had stabbed him with. Scrambling to grab the knife, Axel pointed it towards Roxas, who was still trying to catch his breath from the kick.

Roxas froze, finding a knife pointing directly towards his face. "Give me that.." Roxas demanded, anger starting to appear on his face.

"No," Axel replied, stubbornly. Roxas managed to catch Axel off-guard when he quickly gripped Axel's hand. Feeling frantic, Axel wrestled Roxas to the ground, as they both struggled to grab the knife. But Axel was losing blood, not being able to fight as well, though managing to slice Roxas slightly on the arm. Roxas soon grabbed control, as he snatched the knife away, calmly.

"Well I guess I won," Roxas mumbled dully, expression blank before throwing the knife out of the alley, out of their reach. Axel groaned in defeat, slightly wincing when he shifted. Roxas turned his eyes towards Axel in thought, as he sat on top of Axel, observing him carefully. "You sure can put up a fight, I sure as hell wasn't expecting that."

"Ughh." Axel groggily mumbled, feeling more light-headed than before, glaring at Roxas with pained eyes. Roxas smiled with ease, leaning closer to murmur into Axel's ear.

"That was a good fight, too bad you're going to die in here, all alone in this alley," Roxas whispered, before leaning his head back, staring deeply into green, emerald orbs. "I sorta feel bad though, I actually liked you a lot. I think I'm kinda regretting this."

"W-wait." Axel murmured, seeing dark spots appear in his line of vision. Roxas's smile grew bigger, as he placed his forehead against Axel's, sighing with pleasure before leaning in close and giving Axel one last kiss. Axel mumbled nonsense as Roxas pecked his lips, sweetly and gently. Lip locking continued for a minute or two, before Roxas stood up to lean against the wall, slightly panting.

"Well, this is the final goodbye," Roxas said, as he stride out of the alley, turning back once. "Maybe I'll see you in another life."

Roxas laughed sharply, as he strolled down the street, soon leaving Axel's line of sight. Axel watched, sick and trembling, as Roxas left. Gasping in pain, Axel wondered if someone was going to find him, dead in this alley. He wondered if any of his friends are going to notice that he never arrived, probably not, knowing they were too drunk to even care. He wondered what will his parents do when they find out he was died. His sister will probably dance on his grave, cheering. As he felt his life slip away, he wondered why he ever decided to pick up Roxas on the side of the street.

_Oh right, _it was because Roxas looked interesting. That angelic-looking devil was intriguing and charming, and Axel was stupid, too foolish. It was a thrill from his simple, dull life and this adventure would be the one to kill him and _curiosity always killed the cat. _Axel laughed harshly, featured morphing into a bitter expression, as he felt his eyes watering. His body grew sluggish, not moving the way he wanted it to. Looking up to the dark, cloudy sky, Axel cursed and made one final promise to himself.

"If we were to ever meet in the next life," Axel whispered darkly, a sour expression planted on his face, "I'll make you fall in love with me and then I'll kill you. I'll watch as your guts spill out, and I'll fucking moan in pleasure as your face screws up in hurt and agony and betrayal." Taking his final breaths, he fluttered his eyes shut, wishing for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I swear after writing that ending, I was thinking that would make a cool, sequel.. You know where Axel actually remembers but Roxas doesn't and then after he falls in love with Axel, he gets murdered. It can be a one-shot, JK, ha-ha, too dark, maybe. Oh, I'm pretty sure this story is going to have a few mistake, I didn't take my time to proof read, I just sorta zoomed over the text, fixing and adding a few sentences.**

**Whatever, I wrote this because the idea suddenly popped up and I didn't feel like writing my other story. I was writing this when it refreshed and 1000 words were deleted.. I was horrified so it's a little less descriptive.**

**Please Review, or etc. ;D**


End file.
